


New World Gods - The Metaphysical Pantheon

by SirSpoder



Series: Star vs the God of Evil [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Gods, Magic, Multiverse, Post-Cleaved, cosmic horror, god of evil, space, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSpoder/pseuds/SirSpoder
Summary: Epic poetry depicting the sagas and myths of the Meta Gods, deities of a new world birthed from the destruction of the magic and the cleaving of Earth and Mewni in the Prime Universe.





	1. Creation Myth

**Author's Note:**

> These poems are meant to accompany mural pieces I post on Deviantart

_There once were gods, of magick and of force_

_Of space and kingdoms, mortal Butterflies._

_Of time and wheels, o’ ye the Father Time_

_Who pulled us to the edge of distance far._

_Now I would see that one must cleave in two_

_So two would cleave in one, the World of Gods._

_Here, ‘tis a world in war, its science fights,_

_Ideas will fight, this new world’s fight._

_Before or after time, in places where?_

_We cannot know the giant will of Gods._

_We cannot know the titans standing guard._


	2. Temptation of Man

And lo is he who covets endless things

Thus then the world would know the Mammon man,

A man turned monster then turned God for man

A God of Evil Money, he would tempt.

A man he would, a beast he would, he would.

A God? Perhaps, but he must know the queen

The God of War, Republic’s ruling God

A God beyond his own immortal greed.

The Mammon man was cunning, plotting schemes

Invoking Evil’s will, a greedy coin

A coin to buy the cattle; farmer’s will

A coin to buy the silver; buyer’s will

A coin to buy a husband’s wife, by God!

A coin to buy a kingdom’s loyalty.

For you cannot be serving both the Gods

Of Heaven’s gold and he the Mammon man.

Republic orders he the Mammon man

To ‘Stop, at once! For you nor he your God

Of Evil shall be marking this here land.’

The Mammon man assured: ‘my Queen, you see

That I nor this here coin is truthly foul,

It sees the hearts of mortal men’s desire,

Transcends through godly waves of cosmic greed,

Tis’ nature’s law, my Queen, cosmic canon.’

‘You cease your falsehood, Globgor,” she commands,

‘For I am not your queen, and you are not

An honest God, unlike the age of old.’

The Mammon sinks into the dark retreat

A place in his eternal mind, a scheme.

His Dreamy scheme, the Mammon man extends

His hand, the heavy hand, the heavy coin

He claims, ‘no power high or low would dare

Deny your deep eternal heart’s Desire

No Dream nor Fate nor Evil’s horrid spawns.’

Republic knows her heart, she knows her wish

She knows the pain of darkness once before

But she is God of War, Republic’s queen

Resist the Mammon’s tempt; a primal force

A labor worthy to Republic’s God

The Queen would strongly grin a boastful smile

By her command, ‘if you can truthly guess

What lies within my clenching fist of War

Then I shall let your greed run wild, run Free

To Mewni’s Godly soil, the New land of

The Gods, Republic’s Gods, the new world’s Gods.’

The cackle Mammon held, of one so vile

A laugh so loud it echoes far away

Destroys the stars of far beyond this world

The rumble shakes the two worlds of the Gods

But does not bring him any closer to

The answer that would let his greed run free

The Queen holds fist clenched tight as chests of gold

These chests that held by hinges steel and will

Republic’s will, the will of Meta Gods

He taps his head, he taps his chin, he roars

To Master Evil on Earth far away

Republic’s fist is strong, advanced and old

Her golden glove of cosmic plasma is

A strength befits the Mother of the Gods

The Mammon man must yield this strength

For he could not discern the thing held tight

Within the golden palm Republic holds.

The Mammon man would leave this holy soil

To home the toxic land from whence he came

The children of the Golden City cheers

They ask their Mother of the thing inside

Republic’s mighty golden grip of strength

A smile she wears, the other hand directs

Their view to distance far, to there they see

Beyond the edge of Mewni’s golden land

The pillars of the fist, the fingers of

Her fist, to hold the vast enormous world’s

Dimension’s space from cosmic Evil far.


End file.
